wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon III/9
Rozdział dziewiąty Opuściwszy Abydos Ramzes XIII popłynął, wciąż w górę rzeki, do miasta Tan-ta-ren (Dendera) i Kaneh, które leżały prawie naprzeciw siebie: jedno na wschodnim, drugie na zachodnim brzegu Nilu. W Tan-ta-ren były dwa miejsca znakomite: sadzawka, w której hodowano krokodyle, i świątynia Hator posiadająca wyższą szkołę. Tu uczono medycyny, pieśni pobożnych, sposobów odprawiania nabożeństw, wreszcie astronomii. Faraon był tu i tam. Zirytował się, gdy mu kazano palić kadzidła przed świętymi krokodylami, które uważał za gady śmierdzące i głupie. A gdy jeden z nich w czasie ofiary, zanadto wysunąwszy się, chwycił pana zębami za szatę, Ramzes tak trzasnął go w łeb brązową łyżką, że gad na chwilę zamknął oczy i rozstawił łapy; potem cofnął się i wlazł w wodę jakby zrozumiawszy, że młody władca nawet ze strony bogów nie lubi poufałości. - A może popełniłem świętokradztwo? - zapytał arcykapłana. Dostojnik spojrzał spod oka, czy kto nie podsłuchuje, i odparł: - Gdybym wiedział, że wasza świątobliwość taką zrobisz mu ofiarę, podałbym wam maczugę, a nie kadzielnicę. Ten krokodyl to najnieznośniejsze bydlę w całej świątyni... Raz porwał dziecko... - I zjadł? - Rodzice byli kontenci!... - rzekł kapłan. - Powiedz mi - spytał po namyśle faraon - jakim sposobem wy, ludzie mądrzy, możecie składać hołdy zwierzętom, które w dodatku, gdy nie ma widzów, okładacie kijami!... Arcykapłan jeszcze raz obejrzał się, a widząc, że w bliskości nie ma nikogo, odpowiedział: - Przecie chyba ty, władco, nie posądzisz wyznawców Jedynego Boga o wiarę w świętość zwierząt... To, co się robi, robi się dla motłochu... Byk Apis, którego niby czczą kapłani, jest najpiękniejszym bykiem w całym Egipcie i utrzymuje naszą rasę bydła. Ibisy i bociany oczyszczają z padliny nasze pola; dzięki kotom - myszy nie niszczą nam zapasów zboża, a dzięki krokodylom mamy dobrą wodę w Nilu, którą bez ich pomocy trulibyśmy się... Tymczasem lekkomyślne i ciemne pospólstwo nie rozumie pożytku z tych zwierząt i wytępiłoby je w ciągu roku, gdybyśmy nie zabezpieczyli ich bytu ceremoniami religijnymi. Oto sekret naszych świątyń przeznaczonych dla zwierząt i naszego nabożeństwa do nich. Okadzamy to, co lud powinien szanować, bo ma z tego pożytek. W świątyni Hator faraon prędko przebiegł dziedzińce szkoły medycznej i bez wielkiego zapału wysłuchał wróżb, jakie stawiali mu astrologowie. Gdy zaś arcykapłan-astronom pokazał mu złotą tablicę, na której była wyrytowana mapa nieba, pan zapytał: - Jak też często sprawdzają się wasze przepowiednie, które odczytujecie w gwiazdach? - Czasem sprawdzają się. - A gdybyście wróżyli ludziom z drzew, kamieni albo biegu wody, to także sprawdzałoby się? Arcykapłan zakłopotał się. - Wasza świątobliwość nie chciej uważać nas za oszustów. Przepowiadamy ludziom przyszłość, bo ona ich obchodzi i, co prawda, tyle rozumieją z astronomii. - A co wy rozumiecie? - Znamy - mówił kapłan - budowę sklepienia niebieskiego i ruchy gwiazd. - Cóż z tego przyjdzie komu?... - Niemałe usługi oddaliśmy Egiptowi. My wskazujemy główne kierunki, według których wznoszą się budowle i kopią kanały. Bez pomocy naszej nauki okręty pływające po morzu nie mogłyby oddalać się od brzegów. My wreszcie układamy kalendarz i obrachowujemy przyszłe zjawiska na niebie. Ot, i teraz niedługo będziemy mieli zaćmienie... Ale Ramzes już go nie słuchał; odwrócił się i wyszedł. "Jak można - myślał faraon - budować świątynie dla tak dziecinnej zabawki i jeszcze rezultaty jej ryć na złotych tablicach?... Święci mężowie już nie wiedzą, czego się chwytać z próżniactwa!..." Krótko zabawiwszy w Tan-ta-ren władca przeprawił się na drugą stronę Nilu, do miasta Kaneh. Tam nie było sławnych świątyń, okadzanych krokodylów i złotych tablic z gwiazdami. Natomiast kwitnęło garncarstwo i handel. Stamtąd szły dwa trakty do portów Morza Czerwonego: Koseir i Berenice, tudzież gościniec do gór porfirowych, skąd przywożono posągi i wielkie bryły budulca. Kaneh roiło się też Fenicjanami, którzy z ogromnym zapałem przyjęli władcę i ofiarowali mu rozmaitych kosztowności za dziesięć talentów. Mimo to faraon ledwie jeden dzień zabawił w Kaneh; dano mu bowiem z Tebów znać, że czcigodna mumia Ramzesa XII już znajduje się w pałacu Luksor i czeka na pogrzeb. W owej epoce Teby były miastem ogromnym i zajmowały około dwunastu kilometrów kwadratowych powierzchni. Posiadały one największą w Egipcie świątynię Amona tudzież mnóstwo gmachów publicznych i prywatnych. Główne ulice były szerokie, proste i wyłożone kamiennymi płytami, brzegi Nilu obulwarowane, domy cztero- i pięciopiętrowe. Ponieważ każda świątynia i pałac miała ogromną bramę z pylonami, nazywano więc Teby miastem "stubramowym". Właściwie były one miastem - z jednej strony bardzo przemysłowym i handlowym, z drugiej - jakby progiem do wieczności. Albowiem na zachodnim brzegu Nilu, w górach i między górami, znajdowała się niezliczona ilość grobów kapłańskich, magnackich i królewskich. Wspaniałość swoją Teby zawdzięczały dwom faraonom: Amenofisowi III, czyli Memnonowi, który zastał "miasto gliniane, a zostawił kamienne", i Ramzesowi II, który wykończył i uzupełnił gmachy rozpoczęte przez Amenofisa. Na wschodnim brzegu Nilu, w stronie południowej miasta, była cała dzielnica ogromnych budowli królewskich: pałaców, willi, świątyń, na których gruzach dziś wznosi się miasteczko Luksor. W tej dzielnicy zwłoki faraona oczekiwały na ostateczne ceremonie. Gdy przyjechał Ramzes XIII, całe Teby wyległy na powitanie go; w domach zostali tylko starcy i kalecy, a w zaułkach złodzieje... Tu, po raz pierwszy lud wyprzęgł konie z królewskiego wozu i sam go ciągnął. Tu również po raz pierwszy faraon usłyszał krzyki i złorzeczenia przeciw kapłanom, co go ucieszyło, tudzież wołania, aby każdy siódmy dzień był świętem, co zastanowiło władcę. Pragnął on dać taki podarunek pracującemu Egiptowi, ale nie myślał, że jego zamiary stały się już głośnymi i naród oczekuje ich spełnienia. Milowa podróż ciągnęła się parę godzin wśród zbitych tłumów. Wóz królewski bardzo często zatrzymywał się między ciżbą i nie prędzej ruszał, aż gwardii jego świątobliwości udało się podnieść tych, którzy leżeli plackiem na ziemi. Dobiwszy się wreszcie do pałacowych ogrodów, gdzie zajął jedną z mniejszych willi, faraon był tak zmęczony, że tego dnia nie zajmował się interesami państwa. Zaś na drugi dzień spalił kadzidła przed mumią ojca, która stała w królewskim gmachu głównym, i powiedział Herhorowi, że można zwłoki przeprowadzić do grobów. Nie odbyło się to jednak natychmiast. Z pałacu przewieziono zmarłego do świątyni Ramzesa, gdzie dobę odpoczywał. Następnie z ogromnym przepychem wyprowadzono mumię do świątyni Amona-Ra. Szczegóły obrzędu pogrzebowego były takie same jak w Memfis, choć w nierównie większych proporcjach. Pałace królewskie, które na prawym brzegu Nilu leżały w stronie południowej miasta, ze świątynią Amona-Ra, która znajdowała się w północnej jego części, łączyła jedyna w swoim rodzaju droga. Była to aleja długa na dwa kilometry, bardzo szeroka, wysadzona nie tylko ogromnymi drzewami, ale jeszcze podwójnym rzędem sfinksów. Jedne z nich miały przy lwich ciałach głowy ludzkie, inne - głowy baranie. Posągów tych wzdłuż drogi stało kilkaset. Po obu stronach alei cisnęły się nieprzebrane tłumy ludu z Teb i okolic; środkiem zaś gościńca posuwał się orszak pogrzebowy. Więc szły muzyki rozmaitych pułków, oddziały płaczek, chóry śpiewaków, wszystkie cechy rzemieślnicze i kupieckie, deputacje kilkudziesięciu nomesów ze swoimi bogami i chorągwiami, deputacje kilkunastu narodów utrzymujących stosunki z Egiptem... I znowu muzyka, płaczki i chóry kapłańskie. I tym razem mumia królewska jechała w złotej łodzi, ale nierównie kosztowniejszej niż w Memfisie. Wóz, który ją dźwigał, zaprzężony w ośm par białych wołów, miał ze dwa piętra wysokości i prawie znikał pod stosami wieńców, bukietów, strusich piór i drogocennych tkanin. Otaczały go gęste kłęby dymu z kadzideł, co robiło wrażenie, iż Ramzes XII ukazuje się swojemu narodowi już jako bóg w obłokach. Z pylonów wszystkich świątyń tebańskich odzywały się odgłosy podobne do grzmotu tudzież potężne a rzewne dźwięki blach spiżowych. Pomimo że aleja sfinksów była wolna i szeroka, mimo że pochód odbywał się pod kierunkiem egipskich jenerałów, a więc w największym porządku, niemniej na przejście owych dwu kilometrów oddzielających pałace od gmachów Amona orszak zużył trzy godziny. Dopiero gdy mumię Ramzesa XII wniesiono do świątyni, z pałacu, na złotym wozie ciągnionym przez parę dzielnych koni, wyjechał Ramzes XIII. Lud stojący wzdłuż alei, który w czasie procesji zachowywał się spokojnie, na widok ukochanego władcy wybuchnął tak ogromnym okrzykiem, że w nim rozpłynęły się grzmoty i dźwięki ze szczytu świątyń. Była chwila, że uniesione zapałem pospólstwo chciało wybiec na środek alei i otoczyć pana. Ale Ramzes jednym znakiem ręki powstrzymał żyjącą powódź i zapobiegł świętokradztwu. W ciągu kilkunastu minut faraon przejechał gościniec i stanął przed olbrzymimi pylonami najwspanialszej świątyni w Egipcie. Jak Luksor był całą dzielnicą pałaców królewskich w południowej, tak Karnak był dzielnicą bogów w północnej stronie miasta. Głównym zaś ogniskiem Karnaku była świątynia Amona-Ra. Sam ten gmach zajmował cztery morgi powierzchni, a otaczające go ogrody i stawy około czterdziestu morgów. Przed świątynią stały dwa pylony, wysokie na dziesięć piętr. Podwórze, otoczone wspartym na kolumnach kurytarzem, zajmowało blisko dwie morgi, zaś sala kolumnowa, w której gromadziły się stany uprzywilejowane, miała morgę rozległości. Nie był to już gmach, ale okolica. Owa sala, czyli hipostyl, miała przeszło sto pięćdziesiąt kroków długości i siedmdziesiąt pięć szerokości, jej zaś sufit opierał się na stu trzydziestu czterech kolumnach. Spomiędzy nich dwanaście środkowych słupów miało po piętnaście kroków obwodu i pięć do sześciu piętr wysokości!... Posągi rozmieszczone w świątyni, obok pylonów i nad świętym stawem, miały odpowiednie proporcje. W olbrzymiej bramie czekał na faraona dostojny Herhor, arcykapłan tej świątyni. Otoczony całym sztabem kapłanów, Herhor powitał władcę prawie dumnie, a paląc przed nim kadzidło, nie patrzył na niego. Potem przez dziedziniec zaprowadził faraona do hipostylu i wydał rozkaz wpuszczenia deputacji w obręb świątyniowego muru. Na środku hipostylu stała łódź z mumią zmarłego władcy, a po obu jej stronach, naprzeciw siebie - dwa jednakowo wysokie trony. Na jednym zasiadł Ramzes XIII otoczony przez jenerałów i nomarchów, na drugim - Herhor otoczony przez kapłanów. Po czym arcykapłan Mefres podał Herhorowi infułę Amenhotepa, a młody faraon po raz drugi na głowie Herhora zobaczył złotego węża, symbol władzy królewskiej. Ramzes pobladł z gniewu i pomyślał: "Obym nie potrzebował zdjąć ci ureusza razem z twoją głową!..." Ale milczał wiedząc, że w tej największej świątyni egipskiej Herhor jest panem równym bogom i mocarzem bodaj czy nie wyższym od samego faraona. Przez ten czas, gdy lud napełniał dziedziniec, a za purpurową zasłoną oddzielającą od śmiertelnych resztę świątyni odezwały się arfy i ciche śpiewy, Ramzes przypatrywał się sali. Cały las potężnych kolumn, od góry do dołu okrytych malowidłami, tajemnicze oświetlenie, sufit zawieszony gdzieś pod niebem, przytłaczające wywarło na nim wrażenie. "Co to znaczy - myślał - wygrać bitwę nad Sodowymi Jeziorami?... Zbudować taki gmach to jest dzieło!... A przecież oni go wznieśli..." W tej chwili odczuł potęgę kapłańskiego stanu. Czyliż on, jego wojsko, a nawet cały lud potrafiłby obalić tę świątynię?... A jeżeli trudno poradzić sobie z gmachem, czy będzie łatwiej uporać się z jego budowniczymi?... Z przykrych medytacji wyrwał go głos arcykapłana Mefresa: - Wasza świątobliwość - mówił starzec - ty, najdostojniejszy powierniku bogów (tu ukłonił się Herhorowi), wy nomarchowie, pisarze, rycerze i ludu pospolity! Najdostojniejszy arcykapłan tej świątyni, Herhor, wezwał nas, abyśmy starym obyczajem osądzili ziemskie postępki zmarłego faraona i odmówili mu lub przyznali - prawo pogrzebu... Gniew uderzył do głowy faraonowi. Nie dość, że jego lekceważą w tym miejscu, ale jeszcze śmią rozprawiać o czynach ojca, decydować o pogrzebie!... Ale uspokoił się. Była to tylko formalność, tak wreszcie stara jak egipskie dynastie. Nie chodziło w niej naprawdę o sąd, ale o pochwałę dla zmarłego. Na znak dany przez Herhora arcykapłani zasiedli na taboretach. Ale nomarchowie ani jenerałowie otaczający tron Ramzesa nie usiedli: dla nich bowiem nie było krzeseł. Faraon zapamiętał i tę zniewagę; ale już tak panował nad sobą, że nie można było poznać, czy dostrzegł lekceważenie swoich bliskich. Tymczasem święty Mefres zastanawiał się nad życiem zmarłego pana. - Ramzes XII - mówił - nie popełnił żadnego z czterdziestu dwóch grzechów, więc sąd bogów wyda dla niego wyrok łaskawy. A że nadto mumia królewska, dzięki wyjątkowej troskliwości kapłanów, jest zaopatrzona we wszystkie amulety, modlitwy, przepisy i zaklęcia, zatem nie ulega kwestii, że zmarły faraon jest już w mieszkaniu bogów, zasiada obok Ozirisa i jest sam Ozirisem. Boska natura Ramzesa XII objawiała się już w ziemskim życiu. Panował przeszło trzydzieści lat, dał narodowi głęboki spokój i wybudował lub dokończył wielu świątyń. Prócz tego sam był arcykapłanem i najpobożniejszych kapłanów prześcigał pobożnością. W jego panowaniu pierwsze miejsce zajmowała cześć bogów i podźwignięcie świętego stanu kapłańskiego. Za co też kochały go moce niebieskie, a jeden z tebańskich bożków, Chonsu, na prośbę faraona raczył udać się do kraju Buchten i tam wypędził złego ducha z córki królewskiej. Mefres odpoczął i znowu mówił dalej: - Gdy dowiodłem wam, dostojnicy, że Ramzes XII był bogiem, zapytacie, w jakim celu ta wyższa istota zstąpiła na ziemię egipską i kilkadziesiąt lat spędziła na niej? Oto w tym celu, ażeby poprawić świat, który jest bardzo zepsuty skutkiem upadku wiary. Kto bowiem dziś zajmuje się pobożnością, kto myśli o spełnianiu woli bogów? Na dalekiej północy widzimy duży naród asyryjski, który wierzy tylko w siłę miecza, a zamiast mądrością i nabożeństwem zajmuje się podbijaniem ludów. Bliżej nas siedzą Fenicjanie, dla których bogiem jest złoto, a nabożeństwem oszukiwanie i lichwa. Inne wreszcie ludy, jak Chetowie na wschodzie, Libijczycy na zachodzie, Etiopowie na południu i Grecy na Morzu Śródziemnym, są to barbarzyńcy i rabusie. Zamiast pracować kradną, a zamiast ćwiczyć się w mądrości piją, grają w kości albo wysypiają się jak strudzone bydlęta. Na świecie jest jeden tylko naród prawdziwie pobożny i mądry - egipski; lecz zobaczcie, co się i tutaj dzieje? Skutkiem napływu cudzoziemców, pozbawionych wiary, religia u nas upadła. Szlachta i dostojnicy przy kubkach wina drwią z bogów i wiecznego życia, a lud obrzuca błotem święte posągi i nie składa ofiar świątyniom. Miejsce pobożności zajął zbytek, mądrości - rozpusta. Każdy chce nosić ogromne peruki, namaszczać się osobliwymi woniami, posiadać tkane złotem koszule i fartuszki, stroić się w łańcuchy i bransolety wysadzane drogimi kamieniami. Placek pszenny już mu nie wystarcza: on chce ciastka z mlekiem i miodem; piwem myje nogi, zaś pragnienie gasi zagranicznymi winami. Skutkiem tego cała szlachta jest zadłużona, lud bity i przeciążony pracą, tu i owdzie wybuchają bunty. Co mówię: tu i owdzie?... Od pewnego czasu, jak długi i szeroki Egipt, dzięki tajemniczym burzycielom, słyszymy okrzyk. "Dajcie nam co sześć dni odpoczynek... Nie bijcie nas bez sądu!... Darujcie nam po zagonie ziemi na własność!..." Jest to zapowiedź ruiny naszego państwa, przeciw której trzeba znaleźć ratunek. Ratunek zaś jest tylko w religii, która uczy nas, że lud powinien pracować, mężowie święci, jako znający wolę bogów, powinni mu wskazywać pracę, a faraon i jego dostojnicy winni czuwać, ażeby praca była rzetelnie spełniana. Tego nas uczy religia: według tych zasad rządził państwem równy bogom Oziris-Ramzes XII. My zaś, arcykapłani, uznając jego pobożność, ten napis wyryjemy mu na grobie i w świątyniach: "Horus wół, Apis silny, który połączył korony królestwa, krogulec złoty rządzący szablą, zwycięzca dziewięciu narodów, król Wyższego i Niższego Egiptu, władca dwu światów, syn słońca Amen-mer-Ramessu, ukochany przez Amon-Ra, pan i władca Tebaidy, syn Amon-Ra, przybrany za syna przez Horusa, a spłodzony przez Hormacha, król Egiptu, władca Fenicji, panujący nad dziewięcioma narodami." Gdy wniosek ten zebrani zatwierdzili okrzykiem, wybiegły spoza zasłony tancerki i wykonały przed sarkofagiem święty taniec, a kapłani zapalili kadzidła. Po czym zdjęto mumię z łodzi i wniesiono do sanktuarium Amona, dokąd Ramzes XIII już nie miał prawa wchodzić. Niebawem nabożeństwo skończyło się i zebrani opuścili świątynię. Wracając do pałacu Luksor, młody faraon był tak pogrążony w myślach, że prawie nie dostrzegał niezmiernego tłumu i nie słyszał jego okrzyków. "Nie mogę oszukiwać własnego serca - mówił do siebie Ramzes. - Arcykapłani lekceważą mnie, co nie spotkało dotychczas żadnego faraona; ba! nawet wskazują mi, w jaki sposób mogę odzyskać ich łaskę. Oni chcą rządzić państwem, a ja mam pilnować, ażeby wykonywano ich rozkazy... Otóż będzie inaczej: ja rozkazuję, a wy musicie spełniać... I albo zginę, albo na waszych karkach oprę moją królewską nogę..." Przez dwa dni czcigodna mumia Ramzesa XII przebywała w świątyni Amona-Ra, w miejscu tak boskim, że z wyjątkiem Herhora i Mefresa, nawet arcykapłani wchodzić tam nie mogli. Przed zmarłym świeciła się jedna tylko lampa, której płomień podniecany cudownym sposobem nigdy nie gasnął. Nad zmarłym unosił się symbol duszy, krogulec z ludzką głową. Czy to była machina, czy naprawdę żywa istota, nikt nie wiedział. To pewne, że kapłani, którzy mieli odwagę spojrzeć ukradkiem na zasłonę, widzieli, że istota owa wisiała w powietrzu bez podparcia, poruszając przy tym ustami i oczyma. Nastąpił dalszy ciąg pogrzebu i łódź złota powiozła zmarłego już na drugą stronę Nilu. Pierwej jednak, otoczona ogromnym orszakiem: kapłanów, płaczek, wojska i ludu, wśród kadzideł, muzyki, płaczu i śpiewu przejechała główną ulicą Tebów. Była to chyba najpiękniejsza ulica w egipskim państwie: szeroka, gładka, wysadzona drzewami. Cztero-, a nawet pięciopiętrowe domy jej od góry do dołu były wyłożone mozaiką lub pokryte kolorowymi płaskorzeźbami. Co wyglądało tak, jakby na owych budowlach zawieszono olbrzymie, barwne dywany lub zasłonięto je kolosalnymi obrazami, które przedstawiały pracę kupców, rzemieślników, żeglarzy tudzież dalekie kraje i ludy. Słowem, była to nie ulica, a raczej niezmierna galeria obrazów, barbarzyńskich pod względem rysunku, jaskrawych pod względem kolorów. Orszak pogrzebowy posuwał się około dwu kilometrów z północy na południe. Mniej więcej we środku miasta zatrzymał się, a potem skręcił na zachód ku Nilowi. W tym miejscu wśród rzeki znajdowała się duża wyspa, do której prowadził most zbudowany na czółnach. Ażeby uniknąć wypadku, jenerałowie komenderujący procesją jeszcze raz uszykowali orszak, ustawili po czterech ludzi w szeregu i nakazali im posuwać się bardzo wolno, unikając rytmicznych stąpań. W tym celu muzyki idące na czele gromady intonowały pieśni, każdą w innym takcie. Po paru godzinach procesja przeszła pierwszy most, potem wyspę, potem drugi most i - znalazła się na lewym, zachodnim brzegu Nilu. Jeżeli wschodnią połowę Tebów można nazwać miastem bogów i królów, to zachodnia była dzielnicą pamiątkowych świątyń i grobów. Orszak posuwał się od Nilu w stronę gór, drogą środkową. Na południe od tej drogi stała na wzgórzu świątynia upamiętniająca zwycięstwo Ramzesa III, której ściany były pokryte wizerunkami ludów podbitych: Chetów, Amorejczyków, Filistynów, Etiopów, Arabów, Libijczyków. Trochę poniżej wznosiły się dwa kolosalne posągi Amenhotepa II, których wysokość, mimo siedzącej postawy, odpowiada pięciu piętrom. Jedna z tych statui odznaczała się cudowną własnością: gdy padły promienie wschodzącego słońca, posąg wydawał dźwięki niby arfa, której struny zrywają. Jeszcze bliżej drogi, wciąż na lewo od niej, stało Ramesemu, niezbyt wielka, ale piękna świątynia Ramzesa II. Jej przysionku pilnowały cztery posągi stojące z królewskimi insygniami w rękach. Na dziedzińcu zaś wznosił się również posąg Ramzesa II, wysoki na cztery piętra. Droga szła wciąż łagodnie pod górę i coraz wyraźniej widać było bardzo spadziste wzgórza podziurawione jak gąbka: były to groby egipskich dostojników. Przy wejściu do nich, między stromymi skałami, leżała bardzo oryginalna świątynia królowej Hatasu. Budynek ten miał czterysta pięćdziesiąt kroków długości. Z dziedzińca otoczonego murem wchodziło się po schodach na dziedziniec otoczony kolumnami, pod którym była świątynia podziemna. Z dziedzińca zaś kolumnowego wchodziło się znowu po schodach do świątyni już wykutej w skale, pod którą były znowu podziemia. Tym sposobem świątynia miała dwie kondygnacje: niższą i wyższą, z których jeszcze każda dzieliła się na górną i dolną. Schody były ogromne, opatrzone zamiast poręczy dwoma rzędami sfinksów; wejścia na każde schody pilnowały po dwa siedzące posągi. Od świątyni Hatasu zaczynał się ponury wąwóz, który od grobów dygnitarzy prowadził do grobów królewskich. Zaś między dwoma tymi dzielnicami znajdował się wykuty w skale grób arcykapłana Retemenofa: komnaty i korytarze tworzące go zajmowały około dwu morgów podziemnej powierzchni. Droga w wąwozie staje się tak stromą, że wołom ciągnącym muszą pomagać ludzie i popychać łódź żałobną. Orszak posuwa się jakby po gzymsie wykutym z boku skały, wreszcie zatrzymuje się na obszernym placu o kilkanaście piętr nad dnem wąwozu. Tu znajdują się drzwi prowadzące do podziemnego grobu, który budował sobie faraon przez trzydzieści lat panowania. Grób ten to cały pałac z komnatami dla pana, rodziny i służby, z jadalnią, sypialnią i łazienką, z kaplicami poświęconymi różnym bogom, a nareszcie - ze studnią, na dnie której znajduje się mały pokoik, gdzie na wieki spocznie mumia faraona. Przy blasku jaskrawych pochodni widać ściany wszystkich komnat pokryte modlitwami i obrazami, które odtwarzają wszystkie zajęcia i rozrywki zmarłego: polowania, budowę świątyń i kanałów, triumfalne przejazdy, uroczystości odprawiane na cześć bogów, walki wojsk z nieprzyjaciółmi, pracę ludu. Nie dość na tym: pokoje bowiem nie tylko są zastawione sprzętami, naczyniami, wozami i bronią, kwiatami, mięsem, ciastem i winem, ale jeszcze znajduje się w nich mnóstwo posągów. Są to liczne wizerunki Ramzesa XII, jego kapłanów, ministrów, kobiet, żołnierzy i niewolników. Pan bowiem na tamtym świecie nie może obejść się bez kosztownych sprzętów, wykwintnego jadła i wiernej służby. Gdy wóz żałobny zatrzymał się u wejścia do grobu, kapłani wyjęli mumię królewską z sarkofagu i postawili ją na ziemi opartą plecami o skałę. Wówczas Ramzes XIII spalił przed zwłokami ojca kadzidło, a królowa Nikotris objąwszy mumię za szyję poczęła mówić z płaczem: - "Jam jest siostra twoja, żona twoja Nikotris, nie opuszczaj mnie, o wielki! Czy istotnie pragniesz, mój dobry ojcze, abym się oddaliła? A jeżeli ja odejdę, zostaniesz sam, i czy ktokolwiek będzie z tobą?..." W tej chwili arcykapłan Herhor spalił kadzidło przed mumią, a Mefres rozlał wino i rzekł: - "Twemu sobowtórowi ofiarujemy to, Ozirisie-Mer-amen-Ramzesie, władco Górnego i Dolnego Egiptu, którego głos jest sprawiedliwy przed wielkim bogiem..." Po czym odezwały się płaczki i chóry kapłanów: Chór I. "Skarżcie się, skarżcie, płaczcie, płaczcie bez ustanku, płaczcie tak głośno, jak tylko możecie. Płaczki. O dostojny podróżniku, któryý kierujesz swe kroki do ziemi wieczności, jakże prędko wydzierają nam ciebie!... Chór II. Jakże pięknym jest, co mu się dzieje! Ponieważ on bardzo kochał Chonsu z Teb, więc bóg pozwolił mu osiągnąć Zachód, w świecie pokoleń sług jego. Płaczki. O ty, którego otaczało tylu sług, będziesz teraz w ziemi, która nakazuje samotność... Ty, który miałeś cienkie szaty i lubiłeś czystą bieliznę, leżysz teraz we wczorajszej odzieży!... Chór I. W pokoju, w pokoju na Zachód, o panie nasz, idź w pokoju... Ujrzymy cię znowu, gdy dzień wieczności nadejdzie, albowiem idziesz do kraju, który łączy z sobą wszystkich ludzi." Zaczęły się ostateczne ceremonie. Przyprowadzono wołu i antylopę, które powinien był zabić Ramzes XIII, ale zabił jego zastępca wobec bogów, arcykapłan Sem. Niżsi kapłani szybko oprawili zwierzęta, po czym Herhor i Mefres, wziąwszy udźce ich, kolejno przykładali je do ust mumii. Ale mumia jeść nie chciała, była bowiem jeszcze nie ożywiona, a usta jej zamknięte. Aby usunąć tę przeszkodę, Mefres obmył ją świętą wodą i okadził wonnościami i ałunem mówiąc: - "Oto stoi mój ojciec, oto stoi Oziris-Mer-amen-Ramzes. Ja jestem twoim synem, jestem Horusem, przychodzę do ciebie, aby cię oczyścić i zrobić żywym... Składam na powrót twoje kości, spajam, co było przecięte, gdyż jestem Horus, mściciel ojca mojego... Zasiadasz na tronie Re i dajesz rozkazy bogom. Gdyż ty jesteś Re, który z Nut pochodzi, które rodzi Re każdego poranku, który rodzi Mer-amen-Ramzesa codziennie tak jak Re." Mówiąc tak arcykapłan dotykał amuletami ust, piersi, rąk i nóg mumii. Teraz znowu odezwały się chóry. Chór I. "Oziris-Mer-amen-Ramzes będzie odtąd jadał i pijał wszystko, co jedzą i piją bogowie. Zasiada na ich miejscu, jest zdrów i silny jak oni... Chór II. Ma władzę we wszystkich członkach swoich; nienawistnym mu jest, gdy będąc głodnym, jeść nie może, i gdy jest spragnionym, a pić nie może. Chór I. O bogowie, użyczcie Ozirisowi-Mer-amen-Ramzesowi tysiące tysięcy kruż wina, tysiące szat, chlebów i wołów... Chór II. O wy, żyjący na ziemi, którzy tędy przechodzić będziecie, jeżeli wam życie miłe, a śmierć obrzydła, jeżeli pragniecie, ażeby dostojeństwa wasze przeszły na wasze potomstwo, odmawiajcie tę modlitwę, za pochowanym tu nieboszczykiem... Mefres. O wy wielcy, wy prorocy, wy książęta, pisarze i faraonowie, wy inni ludzie, którzy za milion lat po mnie przyjdziecie, gdyby kto z was na miejscu mego nazwiska położył swoje, Bóg go skarze zniszczeniem jego osoby na tej ziemi..." Po tym zaklęciu kapłani zapalili pochodnie, wzięli mumię królewską i znowu włożyli ją do skrzyni, a ze skrzynią do kamiennego sarkofagu, który w ogólnych zarysach miał ludzką formę. Następnie pomimo krzyku, rozpaczy i oporu płaczek zanieśli ogromny ten ciężar do grobu. Minąwszy przy świetle pochodni kilka korytarzy i komnat zatrzymali się w jednej, gdzie była studnia. W otwór ten spuścili sarkofag i sami weszli za nim do podziemiów dolnych. Tam ustawili sarkofag w ciasnym pokoiku i szybko zamurowali otwór tak, że najwprawniejsze oko nie odkryłoby wejścia do grobu. Następnie wrócili na górę i z równą starannością zamurowali wejście do studni. Wszystko to wykonali sami kapłani, bez świadków, a wykonali tak dokładnie, że mumia Ramzesa XII po dziś dzień spoczywa w swym tajemniczym mieszkaniu, zarówno bezpieczna od złodziejów, jak i od nowożytnej ciekawości. W ciągu dwudziestu dziewięciu wieków wiele mogił królewskich zgwałcono, a ta została nie tkniętą. Przez ten czas, gdy jedna grupa kapłanów ukrywała zwłoki pobożnego faraona, inna grupa oświetliwszy podziemne komnaty zaprosiła żyjących na ucztę. Weszli do sali jadalnej: Ramzes XIII, królowa Nikotris, arcykapłani Herhor, Mefres i Sem tudzież kilkunastu cywilnych i wojskowych dostojników. Na środku komnaty stały stoły zapełnione potrawami, winem i kwiatami, pod ścianą siedział wykuty z porfiru posąg zmarłego pana. Zdawał się on patrzeć na obecnych i z melancholijnym uśmiechem zapraszać ich, aby jedli. Uczta zaczęła się świętym tańcem, któremu towarzyszył śpiew jednej z najwyższych kapłanek: - "Używajcie dni szczęścia, bo życie trwa tylko jedną chwilę... Używajcie szczęścia, bo gdy wejdziecie do grobu, spoczniecie tam na wieki, na całą długość każdego dnia!..." Po kapłance wystąpił prorok i przy akompaniamencie arf mówił śpiewającym głosem: - "Świat jest ciągłą zmianą i ciągłym odnawianiem. Mądry to układ losu, godne podziwu postanowienie Ozirisa, że w miarę jak ciało z ubiegłych czasów ulega zniszczeniu i ginie, zostają po nim inne ciała... Faraonowie, ci bogowie, którzy byli przed nami, spoczywają w swych piramidach; mumie i sobowtóry ich zostały. Choć pałace, które zbudowali, nie znajdują się już na dawnych miejscach, nie ma ich wcale... Nie rozpaczaj więc, ale oddaj się swoim żądzom i szczęściu, i nie zużywaj twego serca, aż przyjdzie dla ciebie dzień, kiedy błagać będziesz, a Oziris, bóg, którego serce już nie bije, nie zechce wysłuchać próśb i błagań... Żale całego świata nie wrócą szczęścia człowiekowi, który leży w mogile; używaj więc dni szczęścia i nie bądź leniwym w radości. Zaprawdę, nie ma człowieka, który by mógł zabrać z sobą dobro swoje na tamten świat - zaprawdę, nie ma człowieka, który by tam poszedł i wrócił!..." Uczta skończyła się i dostojne zebranie, jeszcze raz okadziwszy posąg zmarłego, zabrało się z powrotem do Tebów. W świątyni grobowej zostali tylko kapłani, aby regularnie składać panu ofiary, tudzież straż pilnująca grobu przeciw świętokradzkim pokuszeniom złodziejów. Odtąd Ramzes XII został sam w swej tajemnej komnacie. Przez małe a ukryte w skale okienko ledwie wdzierał się mrok. Zamiast piór strusich nad panem szeleściły skrzydła ogromnych nietoperzy; zamiast muzyki rozlegały się w nocnej porze jękliwe wycia hien i kiedy niekiedy potężny głos lwa, który ze swej pustyni pozdrawiał faraona w grobie. Faraon III/9